


Be Still My Foolish Heart

by TheNightSkyObserver



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), The Weight Of Lies (Hermitcraft)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hermitcraft: The Weight of Lies 'Verse, Insinuation of Possible Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Unintentional betrayal, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightSkyObserver/pseuds/TheNightSkyObserver
Summary: The glamour finally broke, and everyone knew. So, he ran.This is based on BastardBin's "The Weight of Lies"*When your delirious 3am writing turns into a fic*
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Comments: 40
Kudos: 329





	Be Still My Foolish Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BastardBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardBin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Weight of Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027974) by [BastardBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardBin/pseuds/BastardBin). 



> Again, this is based off of BastardBin's "The Weight of Lies" (go read it if you haven't it's amazing). And as usual. These are Minecraft Persona's ONLY. Don't ship real people. I hope you enjoy, and I hope I make you proud, BB.

It was too much. It had been too much for ages, but it was all crashing into him at once. Doc stood over him, a triumphant smirk stretched across his features. Grian was nothing but numb. The moment seemed to stretch out for years, until Grian finally cracked his eyes open. Doc wasn’t smirking anymore. In fact, he looked… concerned? Worried? Grian could hardly think anymore, the world around him spinning and fading all at once. He felt cold… clammy… why does his head hurt so bad?

“Grian?” Doc’s voice echoed out from somewhere, but Grian had nothing left in him. His world went black.

***

**

*

**

***

Grian shot up with a gasp. His vision quickly swam into focus, revealing the worried and scared faces of his fellow Hermits. He was about to ask what had happened, when his eyes zeroed in on Mumbo. Mumbo looked pale and shaken, not quite fear, but something deep and primal written on his face. Grian’s blood ran cold. He slowly turned his head, hoping with all his might that it would be a flash of white that he saw. It wasn’t.

With speed he didn’t know he even had, Grian shot to his feet, the panic coursing through his veins. Xisuma, who had been at his side, reached out a hand to stop him, but Grian could only wrench his arm away, and take off running. He distantly heard shouts from behind, begging him to come back, that it would be okay, but all he could see was Mumbo’s betrayed and heartbroken face, and he kept running. Where, he had no idea, but running was the only thing he could do these days.

***

**

*

.

*

**

***

Mumbo had been searching for _hours_. After Grian had fled, the rest of the Hermits had quickly discussed what their next move should be.

_“Well, he can’t get back to the mainland without me, which means we just need to find him,” Xisuma had explained, his eyes swirling with guilt behind his helmet._

_“Where would we even start? I doubt that he would go somewhere obvious, like his base,” Doc asked, his arms crossed as he refused to make eye contact with anyone. Iskall had turned to Mumbo then, and placed a reassuring hand on the other redstoner’s shoulder._

_“What do you think Mumbo? You know him best, after all.” Mumbo shot his head up and looked incredulously at the man._

_“Me? Me know him best? Clearly not! What do you want me to say? I didn’t even know that-,” Mumbo cut himself off with a sob. “I didn’t even know he had my wings, for gods’ sake!”_

_Xisuma walked over and crouched in front of him._

_“Mumbo. I know you’re hurt, and angry, and feel betrayed and lied to. But you **do** know Grian the best. Where do you think he may have gone?” Mumbo glared at the admin, and wiped his eyes._

_“I don’t know. Probably somewhere that he thinks he won’t be found. So his base, the G-team base, anywhere like that I’m sure can be skipped. Just. I don’t know.” Xisuma just gave him a nod, and stood._

_“Everyone, I want you all to fan out and search for him. Who knows what could happen to him right now, or what he could consider to be rational. We need to find him before he does something… something he can’t take back.”_

_Mumbo sucked in a sharp breath as Xisuma’s words crashed over him. Every ounce of anger and betrayal that he had been feeling since Doc had ran in, clutching the unconscious, and de-glamoured demon, and the sudden realization that **Grian had stolen his wings** , washed away as the cold realization that Grian was all alone, probably thinking that Mumbo and all his friends hated him. Mumbo jumped to his feet. Xisuma quickly grabbed his arm._

_“Wait.”_

_The rest of the Hermits had filed out, spreading out in all directions. Mumbo shot Xisuma a pleading look._

_“Mumbo. I know you want to go look for him, but I need to tell you something first. If you’re going to blame anyone for this, blame me.”_

_Mumbo cocked his head at the admin, schooling his expression._

_“What do you mean?” Xisuma shook his head and sighed._

_“I knew about the stories, about demons that spanned the realms and claim a pair of wings for themselves. I didn’t know about Grian at first. But then I met him. And he doesn’t realize that being admin lets me see past any glamour. I didn’t tell him I knew because I didn’t want to spook him. I didn’t realize they were your wings at first either. I probably wouldn’t have realized either, if he hadn’t been so damn worried about what you must have thought of him.”_

_Mumbo could only stare at Xisuma with wide, horrified and disbelieving eyes._

_“I’m sure he at least thought that I knew. God Mumbo, he was scared. So scared that we were going to discard him the moment we realized. He’s petrified of having everything ripped away from him again. I know you must be feeling a whole slew of emotions right now. But, please, if you care about him at all, don’t take it out on him yet. That’ll be his **true** breaking point, Mumbo. There won’t be any coming back from that.”_

_Mumbo nodded, feeling tears pricking in his eyes. “I won’t. I promise I won’t. I can’t-. Xisuma, I- I love him. I couldn’t”. Xisuma nodded, and patted his shoulder once more._

_“I know you do. So please, go find him. Bring him back.” Mumbo stood, and raced from the base._

Mumbo sighed, rubbing some warmth into his arms. He just didn’t know where to look anymore. No one had found him, no one had seen or heard _a thing_. Mumbo thought back to his time as a mole, and how happy he’d been when he met Grian in that cave, and they finally talked, and-

Mumbo went rigid. _‘The cave, of course! Why hadn’t I thought of that hours ago?’_ With his destination in mind, Mumbo took off running.

***

**

*

**

***

After what felt like ages, Mumbo reached the mouth of the cave that he and Grian had met in, and felt his heart jump up with hope at the faintest glimmer of torch-light from deep within. With a shuddering breath, Mumbo walked into the cave. He walked as quietly as he could, terrified of spooking Grian if he was here. He rounded the curve of the cave, and felt his heart rip to shreds.

Grian sat, curled into the corner, shaking with silent sobs, gripping his horns with a white-knuckled grip, his, _Mumbo’s_ , wings, stretched out, as if he was trying to put them as far away from himself as he could. His eyes were clenched shut, but Mumbo could clearly see the tear streaks down his cheeks. Mumbo wanted to say something, _anything_ , but he felt frozen, looking at the broken man in front of him. That’s when Grian started to speak.

_“ **You’re so stupid, this was a mistake, should have just stayed in the Nether where you belong. They don’t want you here. Don’t deserve to be here. God. Useless. Worthless. Demon. That’s all you’ll ever be. How could- God. He doesn’t love you. He shouldn’t. Useless.”**_

Mumbo couldn’t stop the tears that flowed down from his eyes at just how _broken and angry_ Grian sounded. Without thinking, he stepped closer, and that was all it took.

Grian dropped his hands from his head and whipped around, his eyes absolutely burning with terror. At the sight of Mumbo he let out a choked gasp and shoved himself against the wall, throwing his arms up to shield his face.

_“ **Please Mumbo, I’m sorry! Don’t hurt me, I didn’t mean to do it! I didn’t know what was gonna happen! Please Mumbo, Please! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Please don’t hurt me! I’m sorry!”**_

Mumbo’s blood ran cold at Grian’s words. _He didn’t actually think-?_ Mumbo took two shaky steps towards the cowering demon and dropped to his knees.

“Grian. Grian, love, please. Please calm down. I’m- _I’m not gonna hurt you_. Love please, please look at me. **_Grian please!_** ” Mumbo reached a hand out toward the short man, but wrenched it back like he’d been burned when Grian shrunk away from him even more.

“Don’t- don’t lie to me. Not now. Please. Just- just get it over with. I- I can’t-,” Grian’s trembling voice cut off with another sob. Mumbo couldn’t take it. Against his better judgement, Mumbo surged forward and clutched the panicking demon to his chest. Grian went rigid in his grasp, but Mumbo just shoved his head into the demon’s neck.

Mumbo heard the demon take in a few hitched breaths before he finally relaxed into Mumbo’s arms, his sobs beginning anew.

 _“Mumbo, I, I’m so sorry. It was really was an accident, I never meant to- and then I wanted to tell you- but it just- **I’m sorry**.” _Mumbo just burrowed farther into the demon’s chest.

“Grian, you-. I know you’re sorry. And we’ll talk about that all, in time. But, for now, just- just. Grian you know I would never hurt you? I could never hate you? Grian. _I love you._ ” Mumbo pulled away just enough to see the complete and utter shock on Grian’s face.

“You- you do? I- God Mumbo-,” Grian’s response was cut off by Mumbo surging back forward and claiming Grian’s lips with his own. Grian let out a squeak before leaning into the kiss, one of his hands moving from Mumbo’s back to his neck, as he curled around Mumbo as much as he could. As their mouths moved against each other, Mumbo poured every ounce of love and care he had into it, trying his damnedest to convey all the feelings that Mumbo didn’t have the words to describe.

Grian eventually pulled back with a breathless laugh. His eyes finally free from the terror that had filled them.

“Oh, wow. Um. Okay. I-I believe you Mumbo. _Wow_.” Mumbo leaned his head back down onto the demon’s shoulder, letting his laughter wash away the rest of his fear and hurt.

“We’ll need to go back to the rest soon,” Grian froze again. “But, for now, I just want to sit here with you. If that’s okay?” Mumbo tilted his head up and looked at Grian.

Grian had tears in his eyes again, but he just nodded and pulled Mumbo against him more.

“There’s nothing I’d rather do more, than just sit here with you, Mumbo. I- I love you too. More than I’ll ever be able to express. _Thank you_.”

Mumbo grinned against the demon’s neck, before lightly kissing it. His grin widened at the shiver that he felt run down the demon’s body. Mumbo shifted them up, so that Grian could wrap Mumbo’s-, _no._ So that Grian could wrap _his wings_ around them. The two men slowly slipped into sleep, content to be curled around each other, to just _be_ together.

The way that it was meant to be all along. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! Kudos, Comments, Etc. are greatly appreciated and fuel me to write more.


End file.
